


Word Wrap

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-09
Updated: 2007-01-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: In response to the CM prompt "Wrap"





	Word Wrap

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Word Wrap.  
By alloy (149 words)

Ron's never really wrapped his tongue around it, the word that is, not the deed. He was always bloody brilliant at the deed.

Even in the beginning when we were both so innocent. I guess it was just his trying, that would have been enough, just the trying, but he was so good at it, and he only got better.

And better.

It was about control, about relinquishing control, about trust and love.

It's Ron's triumphant grin, my breathless abandon and how it spurs him on, to make me suffer, oh how he makes me suffer.

I love to suffer so.

Still he won't wrap his tongue around it, the word I mean, not the deed, even when I break it down into two equally descriptive parts.

Instead he smiles and shakes his head and lifts my skirts.

"I love you Hermione" He says.

My Ron, my cunning linguist.


End file.
